


A Special Treat

by Ragtime-Doll (TheMysteryWriter), TheMysteryWriter



Series: Fishing Buddies AU [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, Comfort, Comfort Food, Developing Friendships, FBAU, Fishing Buddies AU, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Bonding, Gen, Gifts, Henry doesn’t suffer in this, Henry’s determined as ever, Jeb’s still a sweetheart, Light Angst, Lots of Lost Ones, Memories of the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryWriter/pseuds/Ragtime-Doll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryWriter/pseuds/TheMysteryWriter
Summary: Henry gets an unexpected gift.
Series: Fishing Buddies AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Special Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a fic that some of you might recognize from that stream a while back~! Took a while to work out the kinks, but I’m finally happy with how it turned out. :)
> 
> For those of you who are new here, this is part of my Fishing Buddies AU 🎣; an alternate universe where Henry makes friends with the fisherman in the Lost Harbor. There are a few other fics before this one, but this can be read as a stand-alone. :) 
> 
> Enjoy, and be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> 🎵 Theme: https://youtu.be/rKB_suNH-1s

** "Bblghry." **

Henry blinked at the sound. He had been deep in thought about the studio, his family, and his life before Joey; but upon hearing the garbled rumble of the person sitting next to him, he came back to reality.

Looking over, he remembered that he was currently in the Lost Harbor with his friend Jeb, a Lost One who remembered the time loops, same as he did. The two of them were currently fishing outside of Jeb's shack, and Henry guessed that he must have noticed that he was spacing out.

Jeb confirmed these suspicions as he tapped his inky head, then pointed to Henry's downtrodden expression. He couldn’t talk, but Henry could get the gist of what he was saying based on his expressions and motions. This time they said, “ _What were you thinking about? You've got that look again.” _

"Oh," Henry blinked and shook his head apologetically, embarrassed that his mind had wandered off. He focused back on the line of his fishing pole, which was dangling in the ink lake below. “Sorry Jeb, it's nothing important.” He forced a small smile. “Just.. reminiscing again."

_ "Hmm."  _ Jeb made a thoughtful noise, like he suspected something was up, before Henry heard him shuffle around with something besides him. As the man looked over in curiosity, Jeb held out what appeared to be a makeshift cloth bag to him.

Said man stared at it for a moment before passing a questioning look at him. "What's this?"

Jeb didn't have any distinct facial features, being a creature of the ink and all, but Henry could still see a sparkle of mischievousness in his glowing eyes as he gestured his head and made a noise akin to, _"take a look—“_ before thrusting the bag towards him again.

Henry rose a brow in suspicion at the fisherman's suddenly secretive attitude, but still pulled his fishing line out of the ink and set his pole down next to him to accept the bag. He was curious as to what the Lost One could possibly have for him. Jeb wasn't exactly a prankster.. That was more of Slingshot’s thing.

_ “Thought it might cheer you up.”  _ Jeb motioned again as the animator set the bag down in his lap and got to work on loosening the knot tying it shut. The Lost One’s studious eyes watched him carefully as he did, then as he pulled it open and let the cloth fall aside, revealing what was hidden inside.

Henry froze, and his eyes widened. Whatever he thought would be lying within the confines of this bag, this wasn’t even close to any of his predictions.

It was..  _ bread._

And not  just bread. A  _ sandwich_; looking like it had just been delicately made by the baker this morning. A hint of leafy green sprigs and musky brown dried meat could just barely be seen, poking it's way out from between the two layered pieces of wheat.

For a moment, Henry couldn't process the sight. Couldn't understand how this was possible. A sandwich? Down here of all places? Where had he—?

His stunned expression must have translated across, because he heard the Lost One chuckle as he swung his gaze back to face him. His friend’s facial ink was pulled up in a type of pleased smile to Henry's reaction. “ _I thought_ __y_ ou might like  it,_ ” he scratched down on the floor in ink.

"Where did you..?" Henry started, truly flummoxed by this turn of events.

" _Found the ingredients when I went exploring yesterday," _ Jeb's mix of gestures and writing began to explain—much to Henry's alarm, considering he knew how much leaving the safety of the harbor frightened the Lost One. " _It was in an area I had never been before; in one of those large metal boxes.. um.. I think it's called a freezer? Anyways.. The bread and meat were the only things in there, and I know you've been getting rather sick of eating bacon soup all the time, so I grabbed them for you."_

Henry was stunned. Jeb had picked up on that? Considering he wasn't super open about his less-pressing issues with the Lost One, the creature was more observant than he gave him credit for.

Jeb tilted his head and nodded down towards the town. “ _Abe helped me make the actual sandwich, since I'll be darned if I can remember what one looked like.. He even suggested we add some of the greens from the plant you've been growing there. Said that they go well together, apparently.” _

“Really?” Henry gave Jeb a surprised blink of amazement as he looked back down at the piece of food in his lap. Abe had done that for him? The cold shouldered, distrusting, big brother of a Lost One who always seemed like he hated him? Wow. How had Jeb convinced him of that?

This sandwich had been crafted with even more thought and care than he originally guessed. His eyes softened as he picked it up.

Even more incredible than that, by some strange miracle, the food wasn’t rotten— he realized as he examined it. Yeah, the bread was a bit on the soggy side, and yeah, the meat was a bit tough and old, but it didn't reek of death or mold. It was.. still edible. Although, in all honestly, even if it was expired, Henry still might try a bite for the heck of it.

“ _Well?_ ” Jeb rumbled coaxingly as Henry just continued to stare at it, unaware of the man's inner thoughts. His question was clear.“ _You.. gonna try it out or what?_ "

"Right, of course." Henry flashed him a smile and nodded, taking one last moment to observe the item in his hand, absorbing it’s details. Weird thing to do, considering it was just a sandwich; but to Henry, it was more than that. It was a gift, one his friends had gone through the trouble to make and give to him because they cared. It was a moment that needed to be preserved in his memory bank to recall at a later time.

He rose the food to his lips and took a bite.

...

The harbor was quiet as he chewed. For a few good moments, his face gave away nothing of what he was thinking as he stared out across the lake, taking in the taste and texture.

Then, like the waves of a gentle tide rolling onto shore, a wavering expression washed over his face, and within moments, tears began to fill his eyes and run down his cheeks.

** “B-blrbry?” ** Jeb bubbled worriedly at the sight, his brows arching upwards with concern. _“_ _W -why are you crying? Is it that bad?”_

Henry couldn't reply to his friend, his throat too clenched up with emotion over the taste that was now overwhelming his taste buds to even swallow.

It was.. in no way a culinary masterpiece. To most people if they ate it, they’d probably just say it was 'ok', or ‘meh’.

But to Henry—to the man whose tastebuds had been having nothing but the same old bacon soup for what felt like years now—it was like biting into some of Linda’s homemade cooking again. An explosion of familiar, forgotten flavors were alight on his pallet, dancing about and filling his senses with a tingling sense of nostalgia and warmth.

For a moment, he was transported back in time; to when he and Linda were on a picnic on a warm, Sunday afternoon. Linda had made them both sandwiches, and had been wearing that beautiful red and black polka dotted dress that day— her short, curly brown locks dancing in the wind. Although it was but a memory, Henry could still feel his heart swell with a sense of longing as the warmth bled through for a brief moment into the studio.

He had heard somewhere before that food could stir up emotions and bring back old memories. But only in this moment did he truly understand it.

As said memory began to fade away, leaving him with a bittersweet feeling, he finally managed to swallow the bite and set the sandwich back down in his lap to laugh breathlessly and reply to his friend. “ _No_.. It’s amazing Jeb. I never thought I’d have something like this ever again.”

He shook his head as he cleared his watery eyes and smiled at the fisherman, who relaxed as he said this. “You always seem to know how to cheer me up. It’s kind of scary, really.” He was half teasing as he then peered down at the food. “I mean, the bread isn’t even stale.. how on earth is that even possible after so many years..?”

This question earned a warm and amused burble of laughter. _“_ _Your guess is as good as mine, pal. Maybe the food stopped aging too when the studio went under.” _ Henry then felt a bump against his arm as the Lost One nudged him. His eyes were gentle. _“Either way, enjoy it..”_

Henry couldn’t hide the grateful smile as his friend turned back to fishing to let him eat his sandwich in peace. “Thanks.. Really.” He then resumed where he left off and took another bite, doing his best not to devour it too quickly and savor each bite for as long as he could. For all he knew, this would be the very last time he would ever get to eat something like this.

Each bite was like a sensory blast to the past; when everything was still warm and pleasant; familiar and bright. But mixed in with that deliciousness was the subtle sogginess and toughness of the meat, reminding him as well that those days were now gone, and more hard times lay ahead.

But at the same time, the sharp taste of the herb leaves did not let him linger there; a crisp reminder that while those pleasant days had passed, the warmth was not gone. He wasn’t alone. He had a new support group around him. Jeb, Abe, Allison and Tom, and all the other Lost Ones in the Harbor. All fighting with him.

It was a blend of old and new, and somehow, it made for the most interesting and fulfilling sandwich Henry had ever had. One he was sure he would remember for quite a while.

When there were only a couple of bites left, Henry forced himself to set it back down on the cloth to save for later. The animator then cleaned his face with the back of his sleeve again, sat up straight and said to Jeb, “Hey, you and Abe have my thanks. That really hit the spot.”

Jeb smiled beneath his ink and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  _“Don’t mention it. You deserve it for all you’ve done— making the town more lively and helping the others down there out."_ He nodded his head towards the harbor again, and Henry looked over to catch a glimpse of some Lost Ones watching them from their makeshift shacks before they hastily scurried back into hiding upon being noticed.

He chuckled at the sight and shook his head. “I didn’t do that much.. Honestly, I just gave them the idea. It was them who ran with it and made the town what it is now.” He swept his gaze over the more built up and fortified structures below; the stringed lights that hung on the doorframes and roofs, the plants that sat growing at the foot of each house, and even the small ink wheel Tom had put together, which provided them with a bit of electricity to brighten the place up. The harbor and it’s population had grown so much in the month he had been here. It was a sight to behold.

“You know—“ Henry then started, “—it’s hard to believe I spent so much time fighting those guys and thinking they were my enemies. I never tried to sit down and get to know them.. Turns out, they're just people like me who got taken advantage of by Joey too.” He used his fingers to gather up a few crumbs on the napkin.

Jeb rumbled quietly in agreement. Everyone down here had suffered by his hand. That much was obvious at this point.  “ _You really helped show them that there is still good to believe in down here,”_ he wrote in reply. _ “Whether or not it sticks whenever you decide to move on, it made a difference.”_

That statement caused Henry’s smile to waver as realization hit him. That’s right.. when he went back to proceeding through the studio, if the outcome didn’t change, when the loop reset, his entire month of earning their trust and making memories with them would be erased; and he'd be nothing more than a stranger in their eyes again, just like before. 

Jeb seemed to realize that implication too, tapping a finger on the deck with a more somber expression; looking like he wanted to say something but didn’t know if he should. After a few more taps, he finally relented.

_ “You know.. you don’t.. **have ** _ _to move on.”_ The suggestion was written with hesitation. _“You could just.. stay here forever.”_

Henry’s gaze softened as he considered the written words. The thought of all this disappearing must upset Jeb as much as it did him. For him to even suggest such a thing.. He sighed. _Still.._  


“You know I can’t do that, Jeb,” he stated. “As nice as this has been to take a break with you all here, it was only supposed to be for a short while.” He looked back out across the harbor. “I still have to get home to Linda, and these people deserve to move on. No matter how much better their lives may be now, they’re still in pain.”

He recalled comforting Adeline, one of the women in the town group, as she wept bitter tears while heating up some dinner for him, crushed by the weight of her sorrow over her lost life. And it wasn’t just her. All the other Lost Ones—Patron, Abe, Slingshot, the Lost Children—whether they said anything or not, they were all hurting in their own way too. 

He grit his jaw determinedly. “ _No_ , I have to press on, no matter how much it hurts. I have even more of a reason to now.” It stung.. but it had to be done. Henry wouldn't let all it be in vain. He'd find a way.

Jeb seemed to observe him for a moment, a bit saddened by this answer despite the fact he knew he’d see Henry again, but he dipped his head in understanding and scratched down,  _“You wouldn’t be the Henry I know if you did stay.”_

That urge, that burning desire to break out of this story and free everyone from this prison; it shone like a steely glint; a star, in Henry's eyes. That glint.. it made Jeb sure that if anyone could end the curse of the studio; undo Joey's misdeeds, it was him.

He hummed sadly as he placed a hand upon the man’s shoulder in an encouraging manner. “ _Well, make_ _sure you say goodbye to everyone before you go,"_ he gently reminded him. _"_ _Once you leave town, you probably won't get another chance."_

Henry grimaced. "I will," he assured the ink creature with a nod, before declaring, "..Will you gather everybody up for me? I think now is as good a time as any."

Jeb seemed surprised by this, and made a noise akin to a heavy sigh as he nodded, pulling his line out of the ink before standing up and warping away.

After wrapping the sandwich remains back up and sticking it carefully in his pocket, Henry descended down the ramp they had built so he could visit Jeb at any time, connecting down from his shack to the extended dock. They really had gotten a lot built here in a month, huh? Shame all of it it was going to disappear.. Might as well enjoy it one last time.

It didn't take long for Henry to gather up his stuff. He didn't have that much, and most of it would disappear in the next loop anyways. After saying goodbye to his plant which he had tenderly looked after, and taking once last look around his temporary furnishings, he stepped outside. By the time he came out of his house, the small group of Lost Ones were huddled outside, waiting for him.

“Are you really going?” One of them questioned in a young girl's voice— soft and weepy. “Do you have to?”

Henry gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, sadly. I gotta find Bendy, and see if I can convince him to let you all go."

"Go? As in.. go home? You really think you can do that?"

Henry's breath caught for a brief moment, but he put on his best smile. The one that always made the children happy. "Well— Bendy is my creation. I'm sure I can talk some sense into him."

“Please let us know if we can help in any way,” Adeline cooed, holding the girl closer to her. “We may be weak, but what we lack in strength, we make up for in numbers.” She got several murmurs of agreement to this.

"I appreciate that,” Henry said with a smile to the ‘mother’ of the group, thought such a thought only made his heart hurt, as he didn’t even want to think of them fighting ink demon and losing. He pushed the thought aside before scanning the group for Abe. The smaller, much younger Lost One was hovering at the very back—arms crossed—until Jeb pushed him forward, nearly sending him sprawling. "H-hey!!"

He groaned as Jeb motioned him onwards, and marched to the front of the group to glower up at Henry heatedly, even though he was barely half his height. 

Henry simply smiled. "Jeb told me you helped him make the sandwich. Thanks; it was clever of you to use the plant. How did you know it was basil?"

Abe seemed to look both flustered and agitated, waving his body side to side like a teenager fuming about their parents taking away their record player, but he reluctantly replied in a mumble, "My mum used’ta be a cook, so I saw 'lotta wut she used’ta put in stuff. No big deal.."

"He’s saying you're welcome,” Adeline translated for him with a smile, earning a more grumpy noise from the Lost One.

"I can speak for myself, y'know," he grumbled.

"I know. You won't though, so I want to make sure Henry knows,” Adeline said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

"Thanks.” Henry interjected, before sweeping his gaze across the many faces before him. “All of you. Take care while I'm gone, okay?" He felt a familiar pang as he said this.  So, he really was doing this again. Saying goodbye to people that yet again, wouldn't remember him when things ultimately reset.

...

This would be a lot harder if he didn't have Jeb in on the loops with him.

Speaking of said Lost One, he smiled encouragingly as Henry headed for the gate. _"Good luck out there,”_ he signed.  _“If nothing changes, I’ll see you soon."_

"Thanks bud. Take care of them for a little while, will ya? I’m not sure how things will be affected with such big changes this time around.“ Allison and Tom had already left to go deeper into the studio by now, so at least they might not have to worry about the massacre. 

A thumbs up. 

As Henry approached the edge of town, the story resumed, and Sammy came charging out, ready to put a blade between his eyes—same as always. But this time, the Lost Ones intervened before there could be a fight; gave the prophet a proper scolding for wanting to hurt the man who had helped them out. The music director certainly looked flabbergasted by this response, and while he attempted to argue with the lot of them, Henry quietly snuck away. 

It hurt to leave the voices behind again, but he was determined this time to find something. And with the remains of his friends’ hard work sitting in his pocket, he was more ready to face the struggles of the studio once again.

_**“Let’s finally find an end to this demented story, shall we?”** _

**Author's Note:**

> ...Only I could break the ingredients in a piece of food down and make them a metaphor for emotions and life. *tsks disappointedly* X’)
> 
> Thank you for reading though! Hope you enjoyed it. Please do let me know in the comments. It feels good to finish something up after several months of no inspiration. ✨ Boy have I missed Henry and this fishing boy.. Maybe I’ll finish up my Showdown Bandit fic next! We’ll just have to see. :3  
> —  
> Q: I didn’t recognize some of the names/characters of the Lost Ones. Who are they?
> 
> A: Yes— I suppose some context is missing there. My Twitter fam might recognize the names, but for the rest of you, they’re my OCs and stand-in characters. One day there’ll be a fic getting into Henry actually meeting folks like Abe and Slingshot, but I haven’t even started writing it yet. =v=; Sorry for the confusion! You haven’t missed anything, I’m just writing things out of order. 
> 
> **Here are some posts about them, if you’re really curious.  
>  Abe: https://twitter.com/thecartoonkitty/status/1259181077786173442?s=21  
> Slingshot: https://twitter.com/thecartoonkitty/status/1258598401056272384?s=21**


End file.
